Nico di Angelo's big surprise
by boobear98
Summary: What happens when everyone's favorite child of Hades get's a little surprise? One that changes his life forever? And what if this little surprise is just as stubborn as a certain someone?
1. Meet the Crazies

_**Thank you for clicking on this! Hopefully you won't find this completely horrible, but if you do please let me know what you think! Enjoy!**_

"Jade!" My least favorite teacher snaps, bringing me back to reality.

"Yes, sir?" I ask innocently, already knowing I'm done for.

"Miss Williams, this is the third time this week that you have refused to obey the rules!" He's practically foaming at the mouth, and I feel really bad for whoever is sitting in the front row.

"It's Wednesday," I point out. "There's only _been_ three days this week."

"_ENOUGH!_" He screeches, making me flinch. Whoa, someone's off their rocker. "Miss Williams, in the hall. Now."

I shrug and get up. Not like he can do anything to me anyway.

"Where is it, little girl?" He hisses as soon as the door's shut.

"Come again?" I ask.

"I know you have it, you filthy half-breed, now _where is it_?"

Half-breed? "Ok Mr. Jones, maybe you should go lie down, get some soup or something-"

"Enough games!" He shouts. He lunges for me, and my hands fly up to cover my face.

The ground opens-yeah, _opens_- in front of my eyes, and I want to faint then and there as my teacher falls to his doom.

I just killed an innocent human being. Well, mostly innocent.

I watch him fall, morphing more like a lion wolf-y thing, snarling up at me.

Ok, maybe not so human.

"Jade!" Someone calls, rushing forward despite a weird limp. He has curly brown hair, brown eyes, and a large cap on. How he managed that, I don't know, but he pales when he sees the hole in the ground.

"It was an accident!" I blurt, not really thinking. "I swear I didn't-"

"So you're who we're looking for," he murmurs, transfixed with the hole.

Um. "What are you talking about?"

Before he can answer another set of footsteps come running up to us. "Grover. there you are!" another boy's voice calls.

Aw, man. Not again. The new boy stops once he sees me, the boy-Grover- and the huge gaping hole in front of me.

He looks up at me. He has green eyes, black hair, and an ancient look to him. I don't know why I get that impression, but he really strikes me as a guy who knows more than your average teacher.

"Who are you?" He asks, studying me warily. Yeah, _I'm_ the intruder.

I cross my arms and raise a brow, leaning back against the wall behind me. "Who wants to know?"

"Jade Williams," Grover says, earning a murderous glance from me. "She's 15,"

"Older than most," The guy comments, like I'm not standing right in front of him. "How did she survive?"

Grover-get this- lifts his head and sniffs the air, promptly wrinkling his nose. "Ugh, that's nasty." He turns towards me and sniffs more. "Yep, that explains a _lot_." Looking at his friend, he says, "She's being cover by a scent you're lucky you can't smell."

"Excuse me?" I ask, getting angry. "For your information, I smell perfectly fine, thank you very much!"

"No, I didn't mean-" Huffing out a breath, he turns toward the other kid. "Look, Percy, I don't know how she did it, but she's been chasing monsters away with that cover. Even worse than Smelly Gabe's."

"Who? What monsters?" I ask.

They ignore me.

"How is that even possible?" Percy asks, looking stunned.

"I don't know that either, and frankly I don't want to." Grover turns toward me. "Who do you live with?"

"My parents," I say simply, back to resting against the wall. When in doubt, lie.

"Which one is the step parent?" Percy asks, not buying my story.

Crap. "How did you-?"

"I'll get to that later. Now which one is it?"

I sigh, feeling depressed. "My step dad."

"Well that narrows it down." Grover mutters. Percy elbows him.

"Alright, Jade, we need to take you somewhere safe," Percy says, oblivious to my wide eyes. "Now, we need to get some bus tickets, and-"

"Hold up!" I say, shoving off the wall and trying to steer clear of the hole as I march up to Percy and poke his chest angrily. "Look here, mister, I'm not going anywhere with someone who-"

"You don't get an option," he says, grabbing my hand sharply. "It's not safe for you here anymore."

"I'm perfectly safe here, with my mom, and away from creeps like you." I wrench my hand back.

"That thing was a Laistrygonian!" Percy snaps, grabbing my arm. "Those things are deadly, and it was coming after _you_."

I blink and glance at Grover.

"Canadian," he says simply.

"Okay, I see your point," I give him reluctantly. "Give me one reason I should trust you."

Meeting my eyes, Percy says, "Because I'm a demigod. Like you."


	2. I have officially lost my mind

This is it. I've finally cracked.

Yep, that's right. I, Jade Marie Williams, have finally lost my ever-loving mind.

I didn't think I'd go out like this, though.

Percy hails a cab, and I reluctantly tell our driver my address. Percy and Grover attempt some small talk with me, but I just sit blankly and stare at the console. I have nothing to say to them.

As soon as we park I'm the first one out the door and am in front of my apartment when they show up.

"Don't run off like that," Percy warns me with a stern expression. "There could be monsters anywhere and everywhere."

"Sure, Percy," Grover mutters. "Go and jinx it. I don't care."

I snort, and Percy shoots him a warning look. "I'm serious. You don't need to be running around by yourself. That little old lady next door could easily be a Fury."

"A what?" I ask.

"Percy!" Grover snaps.

"What? It's possible." Percy says, stretching past me and knocking on the door. I hear a gruff come in and wince.

"Don't come inside," I say, grabbing the doorknob.

Percy grabs it, covering my hand, and looks at me with a challenge in his eyes. "What, are you scared to be seen with two boys?"

I grimace. "Reverse that, actually."

Caught off guard, Percy's hand slacks, and I twist the handle and step in to smell smoke-which I'm allergic to- and beer. Coughing and clearing my throat, I step cautiously past the doorway to the kitchen.

"What're you doing home?" my stepfather Bob growls, making me flinch.

"I-I was just-"

"And who are they?" He snaps, gesturing behind me.

I don't even need to turn around. "W-we were just-"

"Thought I wouldn't be home, eh? Well, go do whatever. You'll be worthless either way."

Flinching, I rush to my room and grab my bag, stuffing it with toiletries and clothes, avoiding eye contact with a watchful Percy and a very bored Grover.

"You gonna eat that?" Grover asks, pointing at an old aluminum art project.

I only spare it a glance. "Help yourself."

"Who's this?" Percy asks as Grover starts munching on my tin. I look up to find him holding my only picture. Me and my mom, when we went to visit the Parthenon in Nashville.

I cast my gaze downward and distract myself by shoving a shoe in my bag. "That's my mother."

"She looks a little like you." He says, setting it on my bag. I really don't. She has blonde hair and blue eyes, and I have black hair and a brown-green mix. We have a similar frame-skinny- but other than that we couldn't be more different. She's into clothes and makeup; I like Greek stuff and would cut off my hair before ever touching makeup.

I just swallow and carefully set it on top, praying it won't bend. I can't afford to buy a frame, so it's been lying on my dresser for years.

"You ready?" Percy asks, noting that I've run out of things to pack.

"Uh, yeah," I say, distracted. "Percy, why do you think I'm a demigod?" I ask, sitting and studying my lap.

Percy just nods like he knew that was what's wrong. "You have ADHD, right?"

I nod.

"Demigods have ADHD because of our battle field reflexes. Most of us have dyslexia too, but I've heard you're actually able to read?" He raises his eyebrows at me-which I only know because I'm peeking through my hair- and I nod again.

"Jade, look at me."

I nervously look up.

"You're not alone in this. There are hundreds of demigods all over the world-"

"Some more important than others," Grover says with a pointed look at Percy.

"-and we treat each other like family. So don't worry, okay?" He looks at me for so long that I squirm and finally nod. I hate it when adults do that.

"What did Grover mean by 'some more important than others'?" I ask, my bag on my shoulder.

"A child of the Big Three-"

"The what?"

"Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades," Grover explains.

"I know _that_, I just didn't know you guys called them that. Oh, just go on." I say, giving up.

"A child of the Big Three will decide the fate of Olympus," Percy says, a forced smile on his face.

"And that would be you?" I ask.

"Jade Williams, meet Percy Jackson," Grover says with a flourish. "the Son of Poseidon."


	3. Mr Know-It-All Will Die

_**I'm sorry it's so short and if it's not very good. I've never written this type of thing before, so please let me know if you have any**** ideas!**_

When we get to this Camp Half-Blood Percy and Grover keep talking about, the first thing I notice is the tree with a freaking _dragon_ wrapped around it. Yikes, I pity the kid who cleans after _him_.

Anyway, a centaur walks-er, trots- over to us and gives Percy a hug.

"Welcome back, child," he says with that old voice. "I trust everything went smoothly?"

"Yeah, if you forget about the Canadian," Grover mutters.

"What?" The centaur asks.

"Chiron, this is Jade!" Percy says quickly, pulling me over. "She's the demigod Grover smelled that day."

Chiron looks at me with a sad look in his eye. "Yes, I know her. I will be training you, child."

I smile nervously. "Um, thanks?"

He smiles, but it looks forced. "Perseus, why don't you show Miss Jade around? I need to discuss something with Mr. Underwood."

Sending Percy a panicked look, he follows Chiron into a big barn-looking thing.

"That's the Big House," Percy says, starting to walk off. I jog to catch up. "You don't go there unless you have a quest-which I doubt you will- or unless Chiron and Mr. D want to talk to you."

"Who?"

"You don't want to know," he says flatly.

Ok then.

"Stables-we keep the pegasi there, so I wouldn't go in unless you want to get trampled- then there's the archery range, another dangerous spot. Over there is the arena, you'll be crushed, and the cabins are-"

"You know everything, don't you?" I interrupt, getting annoyed.

He looks back over his shoulder. "Of course."

I roll my eyes. "Sure, whatever."

I'm gonna kill him.

"Percy!" Someone yells.

I turn around to see a Goth wannabe running up to us. He has black hair, dark eyes, and olive skin, and looks about my age.

Great. Another weirdo.

Percy smiles. "Nico! Come meet the newbie!"

He glances at me for maybe two seconds, not saying anything. I notice the skull around his finger, and I shiver. Yikes, this kid's creepy.

"Whoa!" Percy says, stepping back and looking between us. Nico quickly unsheathes his knife, making the air colder.

"What?" I ask, stepping away from Nico. Something about this kid is just...weird. Very weird.

"You two...look alike."

I frown and look at him to find him doing the same to me. Ouch. "I think I'm insulted."

"Ditto," He says, looking disgusted.

Percy's eyebrows furrow. "Really...well..."

Suddenly a conch sounds, and I jump about ten feet in the air.

"Lunch," Percy explains, grabbing the collar of the shirt and shoving me toward the pavilion. I'm two seconds from strangling him, but then I see the Hermes table.

Oh. My. Gods. That's a _lot_ of half-bloods.

Percy smirks, reading my mind. "Have fun, newbie."

"Connor!" I snap, dodging yet another roll being thrown at my head. He only smiles, and I get up to put my dirty dishes away.

At least, I was until I heard the scream.

I spin around to find the entire pavilion staring at me. I turn to find Chiron rising to his hooves solemnly and looking above my head.

I look up to see a green skeleton hovering above my head.

"All hail Jade Williams, daughter of Hades."

**_Ta-da! I'm pretending Nico's a little older than he is in House of Hades, but hopefully you guys aren't planning on sending me _to _Hades, if you catch my drift :) hopefully you guys enjoyed the twist!_**


	4. My Life is Officially Over

**_Surprise! Hopefully you liked that little surprise at the end, and if not then I'm super sorry!_**

Oh...my...gods. This is not happening. This is a scary, terrifying nightmare that I'll wake up from any moment.

Any minute now...any minute now...why isn't this working?!

"Well," Percy says, walking up and slapping my shoulder _hard._ "Guess that explains why you two look so much alike."

"Shut up, Percy." I say, dropping my plate and walking towards the woods.

Granted, the woods are filled with snarling, growling...things...but it's better than sitting with my new brother. Even if it means I don't get any chocolate cake. But this...this is worth the sacrifice.

I sigh. By now I'm all alone in an empty clearing, and somehow it's already dark.

Uh-oh.

"Help!" I yell, waving some sticks, throwing some rocks, anything to make noise. "Chiron! Percy! Grover! Nico! Anyone! Help me!"

Suddenly loud crashing comes closer to me, and I grab my stick and hold it like a baseball bat. Lame, but still better than nothing.

Then I see the scariest thing I have ever seen in my life.

A hellhound.

"_WOOF!_" It barks, leaping at me.

It's like being hit by a truck, except furrier and with a lot more drool.

Unfortunately, I have asthma. So when I get hit by the equivalent of a truck, I _kind of _run out of air.

I writhe on the ground, wheezing and struggling to breathe. I'm must look a lot like a fish, because the hellhound starts licking my face.

"Get off her!" Someone yells. The dog backs away and growls at a black figure brandishing a sword that makes the air around us go cold.

"Jade, run!" Someone yells, and I lose consciousness.

_I'm standing in a dark garden, surrounded by the weirdest plants I have ever seen. There's one lone figure, watching me with crazy eyes. She's beautiful, with a dress made of flowers._

_"You think I would just let you live, little girl?" She sneers. "You think I can allow my husband to sire another disgrace? There will be no peace for you, little one."_

_I pause. "Persephone?" I ask hesitantly._

_She grows a few inches. "YOU DARE SAY MY NAME, IGNORANT GIRL?" She booms._

_"Uh..."_

_"Enough!" She snaps her fingers, and the dream starts fading away. "You have been warned, daughter of Hades."_

_I'm floating above the infirmary, watching myself lie unconscious on the bed. Beside me is Nico talking to a ghost._

_"Bianca, someone summoned a hellhound. I don't know why or how, but they did."_

_The ghost thinks for a moment. "You're sure it wasn't Mrs. O'Leary?"_

_"I'm sure."_

_She sighs. "I don't like the look of this, Nico. I'll try to see who did it."_

_My body starts thrashing as Bianca disappears. I'm obviously having a nightmare, but I don't know why._

"Jade!" Someone says, grabbing my shoulder, and I jerk upright to find Nico staring at me.

"Where...where am I?" I mumble, rubbing my head.

"The infirmary. You passed out after your asthma attack." Nico says calmly.

"Asthma..." I trail off. Then it hits me. "Dang it!" I yell, trying to jump up. Nico grabs my shoulders and holds me down. "Let me go, Nico!"

He shoves me so hard my head bumps into the headboard. "OW!" I cry out, grabbing my head.

"You can't just jump up like that after an asthma attack," he growls, giving me such a dark look that I want to cry. "Do you _want_ to die?"

"Maybe I should!" I snap, unable to stop myself in time. Gods, why is he so...so...ugh! "Then you won't have to deal with me!"

I roll off the bed and run out the door.

"Jade!" He yells after me.

I don't look back.

I gasp for breath, slowing to a stop in front of a really creepy cabin. It's made of black bricks, with green fire burning in torches. Something about it keeps me staring until a hand lands on my shoulder.

I turn around with a scream, trying to hit my attacker in the face.

The other hand catches my wrist and forces my hand down.

"Nico?" I ask, still in shock. "How did you get here so fast?"

He smirks. "Like this."

Before I can blink we're surrounded in darkness and whipped back to another area.

Trembling, I release his arm and step away, hoping he didn't notice. "What just happened?"

He grins, the only thing resembling a smile that I've seen. "We just shadow traveled."

I peek behind me. "Are saying we just traveled through a _shadow_?"

He nods smugly.

I swallow. "OK then. Now get us back."

He raises an eyebrow. "What's the rush?"

"Ah...there's no, uh, rush."

He shakes his head. "You are the most pathetic child of Hades I've ever met."

"You know what? I don't care anymore. If you have a problem with it, why don't you go complain to Bianca. I'm sure she'd love to hear it."

He freezes, and I step back and picture being in Nico's cabin, and I'm gone.


	5. Trucefor now

**_Hey people! Just wanted to say that I've changed the way Jade looks, so I'd recommend seeing the itty bitty change :) you guys rock! _**

I lay with my back to the door, fingering the sheets and keeping my eyes closed. Jeez, if I had known he hated me as much as I hate him...

The door opens quietly. "Jade?" Someone whispers.

I roll over in surprise. "Percy?"

He smiles and opens the door. "You okay?"

I shrug. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Percy crosses his arms and just looks at me. "Nico told me about what happened."

"Which part?" I grumble blandly, rolling back over.

He sits on my bed. "He's worried about you, Jade."

"He wants my head on a silver platter."

I see him shake his head from the corner of my eye. "If you knew him, you'd know he's always bitter."

I look at him over my shoulder and raise my eyebrows. "This bitter?"

He nods. "He's been know to be worse, actually."

"I didn't mean talk to her about _me._" Someone says from the doorway.

I look past Percy to find Nico leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Nico," Percy starts, standing up. "I have this under control."

"I've been listening to the entire thing. Clearly you don't have control."

Percy glares at him. "Nico, I really don't think-"

"It's fine." I say, not meeting Nico's eyes.

Percy gives me an encouraging smile. "Just try, Jade." He whispers before stepping out past Nico.

There's a few minutes of awkward silence before he slowly walks over and taps my feet, making me sit up and give him room.

"You remind me a lot of Dad," he says, lowering himself on my bed.

I blink. "What do you mean?"

"Dad's paler, like you," he says, obviously referring to my abnormal skin color. "And I know you don't look much like your mom."

Wait a sec. "How do you know?"

He raises a black brow. "You seriously didn't notice all of your stuff being out of the bag?"

I glance at the wall, and sure enough the picture of my mom is there.

"I was kind of preoccupied." I admit.

He nods. "About the woods..."

I wince. "I'm so, so sorry, Nico, I wasn't thinking about-"

"It's ok," he says, cutting me off. "You didn't do anything."

I study my lap. "I mentioned Bianca."

He flinches slightly. "I know. It's still not-"

"She's dead, isn't she?" I ask quietly.

He pauses. "Yes."

"Is she the one who Percy...you know..."

He sighs. "Yes, it's her. You would've like her."

I smile. "Maybe,"

"There's no 'maybe' about it," he says, swatting my leg playfully. "She would've loved you."

I purse my lips. "Doubt it."

He gives me a curious glance, but I'm watching my fingers play with the blanket. Then his hand grab both of my, stopping my fingers. "Why would you think that?" He asks, disbelief coloring his tone.

I shrug. "No reason."

His eyes are still boring into me, but I still can't meet them and instead look at my picture. I haven't seen my mom in days. Not since she went to that job interview and never came back.

A pale hand takes the picture, and I look at my lap again as he studies it. "Is this your mom?" He asks quietly.

I nod. "She's gone though."

Through my curtain of hair I see his head jerk up sharply. "What do you mean?"

I sigh. "She went to a job interview and never came back."

I see him wince, also though my hair-and he asks, "Did you report her missing?"

I flinch. "I was told not to."

He raises an eyebrow, but I keep toying with the loose strands in the blanket. "Who told you not to say anything?"

I cringe, and my fingers move faster, like they always do when I'm nervous.

He pins my hands down with one of his and uses the other to force my chin up, making me finally meet his eyes. "Jade,"

I feel the tears, and I force them back to answer, "My stepfather."

His eyes widen, and I move out of his grip and stare at the blanket.

"Jade," He says quietly, "I think I know what happened."

I swallow. "Doubt it. Not that it would matter either way."

He frowns. "Why?"

I shrug. "She's wanted to leave for a while, saving money and stuff so we can leave him behind. She just changed her mind."

Nico slowly shakes his head. "When parents know what their kids are, they try to stick with them."

"Didn't Percy tell you?" I snap, my grief finally starting to affect me. "His smell has kept me safe for a long time. Maybe she wanted me with him."

I know I need to calm down, so I start to get up, but Nico isn't having any of it. He catches my elbow and yanks me back. "Stay here, Jade."

I huff. "I need to _calm down_ before I _hurt_ someone."

He stands up and offers his hand. "I have an idea, and it sure beats walking around the woods and trying to kill yourself."

I pout. "I wan't trying to kill myself."

"Uh-huh," he says sarcastically.

"What are we doing again?" I ask, being dragged to the door by the wrist because I didn't accept his hand.

He turns and smiles the first real smile I've ever seen from him. "Ever held a sword?"

"Alright," Nico says, pacing in front of me. We're standing in the arena, with Percy and a blonde girl I've never met watching. I _really_ didn't want an audience, but Percy glared at me until I finally caved.

Stupid male.

"Do you think you're ready to try?" Nico asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah," I say, lifting my sword a little. Shockingly enough Nico had a sword he used a backup that he was more than willing to give to me. I was surprised to find that it's perfectly balanced, especially considering how much stringer Nico is.

Nico looks at me with doubt, which is starting to pluck my nerves. "You sure? Because you didn't look like you were paying attention."

I wasn't, actually. "Yes I was," I lie, knowing that I'd never hear the end of it if I was honest.

Nico holds my gaze for a while, making me want to run away and hide. Then he calmly steps back and raises his sword. "Fine then. Suit yourself."

He suddenly lunges at me, and without thinking I swing up and block his blow. Frowning and eyes narrowing, he starts pushing me harder. I answer without thinking, and somehow I knock his weapon out of his hand and hold the tip at his throat.

He looks at me calculatingly while Percy comes up to me, laughing and clapping my shoulder. Good thing I lowered the sword, because that sucker would've gone in his throat if I hadn't. "Nice one, newbie!"

I scowl. "Do you _have_ to call me that?"

Percy just grins.

The pretty bonde comes up and smiles at me. "That's just Percy for you. I'm Annabeth, by the way," she says, smiling at me like I was an old friend.

I smile nervously and shake her hand. "I'm Jade."

She smiles. "That was a good technique, Jade. Impressive." I could tell that her gears were turning, and I hesitantly edge away.

"Jade?" Someone asks, incredulous.

I turn to find a boy staring at me, with familiar gray eyes and honey-blonde hair. "Camden?" I ask, frowning.

He grins. "I knew you would be a demigod."

Annabeth frowns and looks between us. "You two know each other?"

I glance at him. "We went to school together once."

He shrugs. "I can't help it you got kicked out before me, shorty."

I glare and point my sword at him. "You have something to say?"

He calmly steps back. "Easy, kid."

"Don't call me a kid," I growl, edging closer.

Nico pries my sword from my grip and says, "We're not finished, little sister."

I shrug. "Whatever."

Nico glances at Camden. "She have any weaknesses?" He asks, unaware of the blood draining from my face.

Smiling, Camden stands next to me and wraps an arm around my shoulder. "Well, she's-_oof!_" I whacked him in the gut, _hard_, and he shuts up.

Nico raises a brow.

"He's just being stupid," I grind out, giving Camden my _We'll talk about this later_ look. "Right, Cam?"

"Right," Cam says, nodding. I can tell he's uncomfortable, but he just says to Annabeth, "See you at dinner," as he walks away.

Quickly kissing Percy, she hurries after him and they start a frantic whispered conversation.

"I think I'll go too," Percy says, catching Nico's glare at me.

I roll my eyes. "Gee, thanks."

Nico walks quietly up to me, holding my gaze. "What were you so desperate for me not to know?" He asks calmly.

Swallowing, I step away and don't meet his eyes. "Nothing,"

His gaze stays on me, and I know he doesn't believe me, but I just quietly walk away and try to pretend My brother's gaze isn't searing my back.


	6. Poll Info

**_Hey everyone! I have a poll going on on my profile, so please check it out! Also I'm going to post another one under this, so please help me out! You guys rock!_**

**_OK so I want everyone to give me their opinions on Jade's biggest fear. They can be stupid, silly, childish- you have free reign! Please PM me your answers and if you can't a comment is just as good. Feel free to PM me for the other also :) I'm looking forward to your responces!_**

**_Just to let you know I want to start the new stuff ASAP, so I'm going to wait until you reply before I post a new chapter :) see ya guys!_**


	7. My Mother Is Missing

_**Hi guys! I just want you to know that I've added another option. Also, please let me know if there's anything you all want to see! You guys are awesome!**_

The next few weeks are spent like the average demigod; training with a tough brother (well, that last bit might just be me), learning more about Greek mythology (Annabeth has some interesting stories to tell), and dodging my brother's snooping about my big secret (and no, I'm not going to tell you just yet).

"I still think you need to work on your technique," Nico says, slipping a shirt over his head. He's gracious enough to put on his pants in the bathroom, but once he's done-forget it.

I sigh. "We've been over this, Nico. If I can beat you and almost beat Percy, I'm good."

He levels me with a look. "You don't have any technique. You just swing your sword like a crazy person."

"I do not! I swing and it kinda works itself out!" Jeez. Ever since Camden messed up, Nico's been relentless. I've heard from Percy that he even asked _Annabeth._ I don't even talk to Annabeth!

He glowers a little. "I'm just as good as Percy. We'll talk about this later. You need to sleep."

"Whatever," I say shortly, turning my back to him.

I hear him sigh again, and I drift to sleep.

_I'm floating in my old house, unable to control where I'm going or how _fast_ I'm going. I'm heading toward my old room, and I see a stranger lounging on my bed. He has black hair and creepy golden eyes. Next to him my mother's surrounded in golden light, unconscious and unaware that she's trapped._

_"Mom!" I cry out._

_The stranger chuckles. "So, young demigod, you wish to save you human?"_

_"Let her go, you golden eyed creep!" I yell._

_He tsks at me. "Is that any way to speak to your grandfather?"_

_I freeze. "Kronos?"_

_He laughs. "Give up, granddaughter. You have no hope of saving you pathetic mother."_

_He snaps his fingers, and I wake up with a jolt._

"Percy!' I yell, banging on the door like a madman. "Wake up already!"

Percy opens the door, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "It's eight in the morning, Jade. Gods, can't this wait?"

"I know where my mom is," I say, and I quickly tell him about my dream.

"Oh, man," he says, pushing his hair back. "Oh, Styx, this is _not_ good."

"Please, Percy," I beg, giving him my best puppy dog eyes. "Help me distract Nico."

He frowns. "Why can't Nico know?"

"If he finds out what I'm up to, he'll try to stop me. I know it. Please,"

He sighs. "I _really_ don't like this, but..."

I grin and hug him. "Thank you, Percy! Thank you thank you thank you!"

He sighs. "Yeah, yeah. Just tell me what you want me to do."

"Nico!" I call, smiling like I'm happy to see him. He whirls around, startled, then gives me a look.

"Where have you been?" He demands angrily. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

I shrug. "I made a bet."

He raises a ink black brow at me. "What?"

I take a deep breath. "I bet you can't beat Percy in a sword fight." I say, glancing at Percy. He's calm, but I can tell he's a little uneasy, and if _I_ know that, so does Nico.

Nico studies me a minute before sighing loudly. "Alright. Fine. Let's just get this over with."

"Are you sure about this?" Percy whispers as he straps on his armor. On the other side of the arena, Nico is doing the same, except he's glancing calmly over at us. Oh, Styx, please don't let him figure this out. "If you just tell Nico-"

"No," I say forcefully. "I can't. He-"

"Jade," he calls. "Come here and make sure my armor's on right."

I sigh. "Just keep him busy, okay?" Before he can answer I turn and head towards my brother. He looks...ridiculously scary in his armor, and I have to fight a shiver.

Nico moves his arm, and I tighten the straps.

"You up to something." He says darkly. I can feel his eyes on me, but I force myself to act unaffected.

"What?" I ask, sounding surprised. I look up at his dark gaze and force a big smile. "I just want to see a good fight, that's all!"

He keeps my gaze, which is even more intimidating with his armor, and I fight the urge to look away. As soon as I do, he'll know something's up.

"Really," he says, not breaking eye contact. "because you're talking to Percy a lot, and I know he makes you nervous since you don't really know him."

I frown. "I never said that."

"You didn't have to. I could see it in your eyes. And today it's not him your afraid of. It's me."

I look at him, trying to mask all of the fear he seems to see. "I'm fine."

He studies me for a second. "You better not be lying to me, Jade." He says, quietly and calmly.

Gulp. "I'm not."

"You ready, di Angelo?" Percy yells. Perfect timing.

A little relieved, I step away and call for them to begin. Immediately they charge at each other, and Percy works it so Nico's back is towards me.

I turn and run towards the cabin. _Father, please don't let Nico turn around, or Percy try to glance at me, or anything horrible like that. __He'd never let me go if he knew what I was up to._

I stuff clothes, ambrosia, nectar, and-with a twinge of guilt- Nico's mortal money in his drawer.

I peek my head out of the cabin to see Nico point his sword at Percy's throat.

"See, Jade? I told you I could beat-" He turns his head to find me missing, and his eyebrows furrow with worry.

I stick my head back in and shut the door. Well, can't leave _that_ way. Then I get a brilliant idea. I picture the tree in my head, step back, and feel the wind try to peel my face off.

When I open my eyes again, I'm standing next to a very irritated dragon.

"Um, nice, dragon?" I try.

It huffs at me, then turns back and goes to sleep again.

Some protector.

"JADE!" I hear someone yell. I spin around and find Nico running towards the tree from the cabin.

I turn and run.

Nico spins and glares at Percy. "WHERE IS SHE GOING?!" He yells, making Percy flinch.

Wincing, Percy says, "I'm not sure."

Nico glares and starts toward the tree again.

"Wait!" Percy says, grabbing his arm. "She had a dream, Nico!"

Nico freezes, turning slowly to face his cousin. "What?"

Percy sighs, sorrow written all over his face. "It's about her mother."


End file.
